


just breathe, okay?

by wollfgang



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Wing Reveal, its short but its cute you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 65.“Look at me—just breathe, okay?"





	just breathe, okay?

“Look at me—just breathe, okay?” Lucifer grips Chloe tightly by the shoulders, eyebrows pulled low in concern. Her hands come up to wrap around his forearms.

“Lucifer. Lucifer, you have wings,” she says, stunned.

“Yes, I know.” He pulls them tightly against his back, too large to be hidden, even then. Her eyes track the movement, fascinated. “Chloe, are you okay?” he asks.

The question combined with the sound of her name seems to pull her out of it and she looks down at herself. “No, yeah. I’m fine,” she says easily, and he reluctantly releases her.

“Fine?" he objects, indignant. "You were just dropped off of a ten story building!” he says, voice suddenly hoarse. He'd been so scared, forced to watch the suspect push her off the edge of the building, had to meet her eyes across that rooftop.

“You caught me,” she says slowly, with wonder.

“Of course I did,” he states, like it was obvious. Like he had any other option. Then he groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. “By swan diving after you in front of Dan and Ella. That’s going to be fun to explain.” 

Chloe giggles, half amusement, half adrenaline response. Lucifer glances over at her with a huff, which sends her into a full laugh. His wings fluff up behind him, offended.

“I’m sorry, sorry.” Chloe apologizes, even while still laughing. 

He peers at her curiously. “Are you immune to these as well, then?” he asks, raising and spreading his feathers, presenting their full majesty. Chloe manages to get her mirth under control. “No sudden bouts of devotion, not feeling the need to weep at their beauty?” he questions.

“They’re very nice?” she offers. 

Lucifer scoffs and then chuckles, shaking his head at her. “Impossible thing,” he murmurs affectionately. “Well, we best be getting you back before Dan worries himself into a heart attack,” he says and gestures her closer. He wraps his arms carefully around her waist, holding her securely, and she places her feet atop his. He flares his wings out and, with two great heaves, they’re airborne.


End file.
